Coelhinho da Páscoa, o que trazes pra mim?
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Coletânea de drabbles para o projeto de Páscoa do fórum 6V. Harry/Draco, Draco/Ginny, Harry/Fenrir.
1. Melting Down

**Título:** Melting Down

**Autor:** Dark K.

**Seção/Ship:** Harry/Draco

**Item usado:** Chocolate

**Melting Down**

Draco tinha alergia a chocolate.

Era uma daquelas coisas que simplesmente não pareciam ter importância em seu dia a dia, não era como se ele impedisse que Harry tivesse chocolate, ou comesse chocolate, ou reclamasse do fato de que Harry consumia mais chocolate do que uma pessoa normal – em um tributo duplo à sua infância deschocolatada graças a seus tios e em memória de sua pseudo figura paterna falecida na guerra.

Mas era Páscoa. E havia escapado a Harry o fato de que Draco ser alérgico a chocolate o impediria de dar chocolate para seu namorado de presente. E também impediria alguns dos planos mais _interessantes_ que ele tinha com chocolate, Draco, uma cama e mais nada.

Suspirando, continuou a derreter o chocolate, mesmo quando se lembrou da alegria de Draco. Draco não precisa _comer_ o chocolate, de qualquer forma.

Estar coberto nele era suficiente para Harry.

**R E V I E W !**


	2. Family Business

**Título:** Family Business

**Autor:** Dark K.

**Seção/Ship:** Draco/Ginny

**Item usado:** Coelho da Páscoa

**Family Business**

"Eu me recuso."

Era a trigésima sétima vez que Draco pronunciava aquela frase, e pela trigésima oitava Ginny apenas olhou para ele, com os olhos em chamas, suspirando exasperada.

"Draco, é uma _tradição_."

"Eu ainda me recuso.", ele disse, levantando da cadeira, e andando em círculos pela sala, '"É completamente ridículo, Ginny, _por que_ um _coelho_ iria trazer _ovos_ para crianças? Os ovos eu entendo, o coelho como simbologia eu entendo, mas _coelhos não põem ovos_. Logo, ele não tem razão ALGUMA para _trazer_ ovos para ninguém na Páscoa."

"Draco, é uma reunião de família. As crianças vão estar lá. Eles _cresceram_ ouvindo falar em coelhinho da Páscoa, e você foi escolhido para se fantasiar de coelho esse ano. Fim da história."

"Fim da história? Não é o fim da história! Eu NUNCA..."

"Você nunca bla bla bla, fim. É família, são os Weasley, vai haver crianças lá, você vai ser o coelho e fim. É isso, ou então se prepare para um mês no sofá da sala.", Ginny terminou com um sorriso leve e aberto, dando um beijo no rosto de seu namorado e saindo da sala do apartamento em que estavam morando juntos há menos de um mês.

Talvez morar com uma Weasley não tivesse sido a pior ideia de sua vida, mas ele estava começando a achar que estava entre as Top 10.

**R E V I E W !**


	3. Melting Down II

**Título:** Melting Down II

**Autor:** Dark K.

**Seção/Ship:** Harry/Fenrir

**Item usado:** Almoço em Família

**Melting Down II**

Fenrir grunhiu.

Ele fazia muito isso, Harry percebeu, suspirando. Grunhia, rosnava, fazia um estranho barulho com a garganta que parecia um ronronar quando estava feliz, mas seu barulho favorito era o grunhido.

"É só um almoço.", disse Harry em sua voz mais calma e doce, como ele sabia que acalmaria e convenceria o homem pelo menos 30 centímetros mais alto (e possivelmente mais largo) do que ele.

"Pra você. Execução pra mim.", respondeu seu namorado de algumas semanas, como sempre economizando nas palavras.

Não era que tivesse medo ou não quisesse ir – mas quando pensava em tudo o que poderia ter acontecido caso tivesse mordido Lupin tantos anos antes (o mesmo Lupin que era casado com o padrinho de Harry), sentia uma certa... apreensão.

"Eu te defendo.", disse Harry sorrindo de novo, e Fenrir sabia que iria.

Por Harry, ele iria até o inferno e de volta.

**R E V I E W !**


	4. Chocolate Suíço

**Título:** Chocolate suíço

**Autor:** Dark K.

**Seção/Ship:** Harry/Draco

**Item usado:** Gula

**Chocolate Suíço**

"POTTER!"

Ops. Mau sinal. Mau, mau sinal.

"Sim, Draco?"

"Cadê meu chocolate? O _meu_ chocolate, aquele que minha mãe mandou da Suíça, e que você engoliu a _sua_ metade imediatamente?"

Péssimo sinal.

"Não sei."

Cinza encarou verde em fúria por alguns segundos.

"Um dia essa gula toda vai voltar e te fazer ganhar 100 quilos de uma vez só, e aí você vai sofrer."

O loiro saiu da sala e Harry respirou aliviado.

Ele não tinha comido o chocolate. Só gostava de ver Draco irritado.

Draco irritado era melhor do que chocolate suíço em qualquer dia.

**R E V I E W !**


	5. Laugh your life away

**Título:** Laugh your life away

**Autor:** Dark K.

**Seção/Ship:** Draco/Ginny

**Item usado:** Riso

**Laugh your life away**

Draco ria pouco. E mesmo seu pouco era algo contido, um não-riso que ele tentava disfarçar, um humor que ele tentava deixar seco, como se achasse que rir era um esforço grande demais – ou uma recompensa grande demais – para alguém como ele.

Por isso ajustou as orelhas postiças, verificou a maquiagem infantil e boba, pegou a cesta do chão, e foi, saltando, até a mesa do café da manhã, vendo o olhar primeiro incrédulo, e então divertido de seu namorado, e continuou a saltar até que Draco risse – alto e forte, sem medo ou contensão, apenas risse.

E não importa que parecia ridícula, ou que se sentisse idiota – aquele som fazia valer à pena.

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
